Alternate Reality: Princess
by KisandraWesker
Summary: The heroes are called for an escorting mission... and the person needing it is a princess of all eight elements  lightning and ice included , and the youngest hero might get a crush on her...
1. Prologue

**Alternate Reality: Princess**

The heroes are called for an escorting mission... and the person needing it is a princess of all eight elements (lightning and ice included). What threat will oppose them?

Prologue

"I assume you have reached an agreement, Lord Raphael?" asked a petite girl with red hair tied up in curly pigtails with a rose in each of them, wearing a violet strapless dress that flowed out onto the white marble floor of the throne room. Her eyes were pure silver.

"Yes... indeed I have, Princess Amy," said an elder brunette male sitting at the silver throne. He had deep blue eyes and was clothed in an all navy blue robe. His eyes were a deep crimson.

"... The Mountains of the White Dragon shall not be touched since they are on your territory. I've recalled my beasts earlier this morning. They will be gone by the time you reach your home," added he.

"Do I have your word?" asked the red head princess with a slight glare.

"Of course you do, my dear princess. Why would I deceive you?" Raphael chuckled.

"Because the last time you made a deal, it was King Spencer himself! You tried to take over his lands!" she accused.

"It was business, my dear—"Raphael tried to explain, but was cut off.

"And when you tried to take the Blue Eyes tribe! Both of those plots have utterly failed. If I find out that once again you lie, you will pay dearly!" she threatened before she turned on her heel and left the throne room.

Behind her back, the brunette lord glared dangerously. "How dare she threaten me! She better realize who she is addressing... or there will be severe consequences," he muttered.

"Orders, my lord?" asked The Illusory Gentleman on that stood on his left.

"... No. We leave her be for now," Raphael said with a shake of his head no.

"But, my lord; that girl that calls herself a princess just threatened you!" replied the Witty Phantom on his right.

"I know, my servants." However, he chuckled darkly. "And she will NOT get away with it." Then, he called aloud "Kachua! Lora!"

The Gemini Elves appeared and took a knee, bowed their heads, and said in unison "You summoned us, my lord?"

"Keep an eye on her, will you? This princess... can be too feisty for her own good. And make sure King Spencer doesn't get in my way like he did last time," he commanded.

"As you wish, my lord," the elves said before vanishing into violet and light blue shower of sparks.

Witty Phantom let out a loud cackle.

Back at the castle of the three gods, Dark Magician had been spying on the plotting lord of the Red Eyes tribe that lurked within the Shadow Mountains.

_Oh my... this could mean trouble for Amy. Raphael is trying to deceive her again! Flame Swordsman, summon Spencer at once! Amy's life is in jeopardy as we speak! He sent the Gemini Elves after her! _He said.

The fiery god nodded and making a mind link to the king, Spencer appeared seconds later in a shower of gold sparks.

"What is it?" he asked.

_It's Princess Amy. Her life is in danger! Raphael is plotting against her. The deal was a set up _said Flame Swordsman.

"Ugh... not again! Raph's not giving up, but if he wants to hurt Amy... then let him come! My friends can escort her back to her home. I hope those pets of his didn't cause any damage," Spencer said with a determined look.

_It's settled then. Bring them here and fill them in on the way _said D.M.

Spencer nodded and disappeared in a shower of sparks that soared out of the room.


	2. Meeting Princess Amy

**Ch 1**

What is Raphael planning? Can the heroes stop him?

Meeting Amy

"Last day of school, baby, and it's party time for Joey Wheeler!" declared the blonde teen while he and his friends walked to school while Kaiba and Mokuba were dropped off.

"I can't wait for the beach!" Tristan added happily.

"And get a little magic practice while we're at it. Now that those two creeps are out of our way, we've got plenty of time," Tea said.

"Man, I hated dose two jerks. Talk about annoying," Joey said.

"Like a certain mutt I know," Kaiba added with a smirk.

"WHO ASKED YOU, RICH BOY!" Joey snapped while being held back by Tristan and Yugi.

"I gotta admit, it's going to be awesome this summer! One more day of Chemistry and goodbye, Mr. Suzuki! What a crab," Mokuba said.

"But, you're passing it, Mokuba. What's wrong?" Kaiba asked with a slight puzzled expression.

"Mr. Suzuki's just a crazy old man! He's doubling up the work on us since this is going to be his last day here before moving away. He was a jerk to begin with," Mokuba complained.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Did ya say Mr. Suzuki's movin' away!" Joey exclaimed as they got inside.

"Yup. And I say good," Mokuba nodded.

"I'll say. I swear he didn't like either me or Joey. Even if we're ten seconds late, we still get detention! And he doubles OUR work as well!" Tristan sighed.

"Hmph... good. You two needed to be whipped into shape. That goes double for Wheeler," Kaiba scoffed.

"GRRR... DAT'S IT, MONEY BAGS!" Joey yelled.

"Wheeler! Taylor! Enough!" came the voice of their most hated Chemistry teacher.

The two froze and looked up at him. Mr. Suzuki had short, jet black hair and narrow rimmed glasses and a glare coming from behind them.

"You two are very lucky that this is the final day of school, otherwise, I would've given you both detention for starting a fight. Now, get to your classes," he scolded.

The two nodded meekly before the teacher walked back to his classroom. The boys heaved a sigh of relief and cracked a smile.

"Ya hear that, bud?" Joey asked in a mischievous tone.

"We can't get detention on the last day," Tristan added in the same tone with an evil grin.

"Uh oh..." Tea said quietly.

"He shouldn't have opened his mouth," Kaiba sighed, shaking his head.

The two boys snickered before rushing off towards their final classes.

"I need some more female friends... seriously," Téa sighed, shaking her head.

Yugi just smiled and bid her farewell for now before he and Kaiba walked towards their class. On the way, they ran into Bakura.

"I can't believe summer's almost here. This summer, I'm flying to America to help this woman. There's this old hospital called the Waverly Hills Sanitarium, where people back in the 1900's were treated for tuberculosis, including children," he explained.

"Is it haunted?" Yugi asked in awe. Kaiba only rolled his eyes. Great, more of that haunted stuff...

"Yes. They say over there it's the most haunted place. More than 63,000 patients died there from the dreadful disease. As more died, nurses working there built a tunnel that went under the building so save the other workers the grief of seeing them go by. Two nurses, sadly, committed suicide; one by jumping and the other... hanged herself," Bakura said sadly.

Even Kaiba shuddered a little at the grisly tale. "Wow... that's horrible to hear," Yugi said.

"That's why I'm going there... to see if I can help them be at peace," Bakura said.

"I hope it goes well, Bakura. I guess if we get called for anything, you'll be out of the action," Yugi said as they entered their Algebra II class.

"I'm not worried. Whatever comes, I'm sure you can handle it without my help," Bakura said with a smile.

As class started, a commotion was heard in the hallway. Yugi and Kaiba could guess that it was Tristan and Joey getting themselves in trouble on purpose. But, Bakura had a clear puzzled expression.

"Those two morons you call friends are causing trouble because Mr. Suzuki had to open his mouth and say that no one can get detention on the last day," Kaiba said to him with his signature scowl.

"Is that why?" Bakura asked.

"Why else?" Kaiba shrugged.

"What is going on out there?" exclaimed their math teacher, Ms. Lang, as she opened the door.

Next thing she and the class knew, they heard Joey and Tristan laughing, followed by Mr. Suzuki's hollering.

"MR. WHEELER! MR. TAYLOR! CEASE YOUR SHENNANIGANS IMMEDIATELY!" screamed both him and Ms. Lang.

"Joey! Tristan! Knock it off!" came Tea's voice.

The three boys could listen while the rest of the class broke out into snickers.

Then...

"AAAHH! MY CHEMISTRY!" wailed Mr. Suzuki.

The math class broke out into laughter, even Kaiba broke out into a smirk. While Ms. Lang went next door to help the man cleaning up his lab, the two boys snuck into the room, goofy grins on both their faces. Something was behind their backs. They pulled it out to reveal... a plastic bag, full of the confiscated candy from over the year!

"HAPPY SUMMER!" they said in unison.

Half the class broke into cheers as the boys passed the bag around.

"Where did you find it?" Yugi asked while taking two pieces of gum.

"Found it under one of the lab tables. Thought he could hide it from us," Tristan boasted as the bag came to Bakura.

The bag came to the teen CEO. "C'mon, Kaiba. Ya know ya wanna," Joey teased, shaking the bag a little.

Kaiba sighed and took two pieces of salt water taffy. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood," he said.

"Yea right, rich boy. You're always in a good mood," Joey said sarcastically before moving onto the others.

As they finished and scurried out of the room, Ms. Lang came back in, looking mad as ever, but kept her composure. Class continued with a few sneak eating their candy. During gym, for their last day, they played a game of their choice: either dodge ball or capture the flag outside. They opted for the second choice and they headed out to the yard.

The game began with Coach Yuki's blow of the whistle. Kaiba and Mokuba had already formulated a plan; Kaiba was to distract them while Mokuba made for the flag. They nodded to each other and Mokuba dashed for the flag.

"Hey! Mokuba's going for the flag!" one of the boys called out.

Mokuba dashed into the safety zone and plucked the flag from its stand. By then, five or more boys have surrounded him.

"Man... trapped like a rat," Mokuba muttered.

"Mokuba, toss it!" called out Joey.

"You boys want this?" he asked, holding the flag up to his pursuers. "Then... CATCH!" he hurtled the flag like a spear over their heads.

Mid way over their heads, time seemed to stop... literally.

"Not again..." Kaiba muttered.

Suddenly, a white portal appeared and in entered the three gods.

_We meet again, heroes _said F.S.

"Hi, guys," Tristan greeted.

_We need of your assistance once more. Princess Amy is the guardian of the Mountains of the White Dragon, which are not very far from where we live. Lord Raphael of the Red Eyes Black Dragon tribe is somewhat, her rival. He's a power hungry man and we must do what we can to stop him _said D.M.

"Power hungry, huh? I think Kaiba just found his kindred spirit," Joey smirked.

"Care to run that by me again, mutt?" Kaiba spoke in a dangerous tone, casting a dirty look at him.

_Amy is being watched by the Gemini Elves, Kachua and Lora. I fear that Raphael does not intend to hold up his end of the deal he made with her. I've already informed Miss Amy of your arrival. I've already sent Téa ahead to wait for you and I assume that Bakura won't be joining you _said F.S.

"He's got other plans over in America this summer," Yugi said.

_Very well, then. Step through here and it will take you to where Amy is residing for the moment _said D.M.

The five boys, with a snap of their fingers, changed their uniforms to their casual clothing before they stepped through. Once in, the portal vanished. They arrived at a small, grey stone castle and Téa and a red head girl were waiting for them by a small caravan.

"Hey, guys. This is Princess Amy," said she, gently ushering the petite girl in front of her and the princess curtsied.

"It's an honor to meet you all," she said.

As her soft, innocent eyes laid on Mokuba, the young deity vessel blushed a light pink, catching the attention of his elder brother.

"Oh no..." he sighed.


	3. Tale of the Blue Eyes

**Ch 2**

Mokuba's blushing? Uh oh...

Tale of the Blue Eyes...

Amy was in the main carriage as the caravan pulled away from the castle, its occupants shouting their well wishes and goodbyes to her. Mokuba guarded the main carriage while Yugi and the others guarded the other carriages and wagons brought along.

"So, Princess Amy... how did things go with Lord Raphael?" Mokuba asked, breaking the silence.

"I hope well... for my kingdom and... for the sacred mountains my family and I guard. Do you know the legend of the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Amy replied.

Mokuba shook his head and listened in.

"Grandfather told me this story when I was a small child as a bedtime story. It went like this...

_Thousands of years ago, an old man named Azrael and his tribe called the White Dragons lived in those mountains, guarding the shrine that was built in honor of the gods that was said to dwell in the heavens. _

"A sacred shrine?" Mokuba repeated.

Amy nodded and continued. Little did they know, Kaiba was listening in.

_Azrael knew that war would soon come to his people and they would be wiped out because they were ill-armed and couldn't defend themselves under great sieges. The dark ones sought to take the mountains for themselves, for it is said that the mountains hold great power beyond a man's wildest dreams. If they claimed that power, our world would end. So, one night, he went up to the top of the mountains and cried out in a loud voice 'O sacred gods of our world! Hear thy plea! I fear for my people and for my beloved land! Please, have mercy on us! I beg of thee! Help us in our darkest hour!'_

_The gods saw this man's pure heart and granted them that mystical that was rumored to have dwelled in the mountains since the beginning of time. Then, he heard one of them speak to him in a grand voice 'You have a pure heart, Elder Azrael. Your will is that of a dragon. Therefore, I shall give you a blessing for you and your people. You have guarded these mountains well and you shall be rewarded'. Then, a beam of purest light struck from the sky and transformed him and his people into the Blue Eyes White Dragons!_

"That's how the Blue Eyes arrived? Wow..." Mokuba said in awe.

"Incredible, I know. I was shocked myself when I first heard it and grandfather said it was all true," Amy said before she continued.

_The dark ones that Azrael would come surged towards the village. But, when they got there, the entire village people were transformed into mighty dragons, bent on protecting their home on the mountains. The dark ones fled in fear for their lives, knowing the gods have turned against their dark will. From that day forward, the mountains were protected by the mighty tribe. People started arriving to the village as a sanctuary and a place to learn more about their land they call home. Azrael lived for hundreds of years before passing away one day, but they say that his spirit lives on... inside an essence stone. _

Kaiba's eyes widened and clutched the stone around his neck.

"So Azrael... was the one... that died that day?" he thought in awe.

"Wow... what a legend," Mokuba said.

"But... that was before grandfather mysteriously passed away a few nights ago. His death is still a mystery to us, " Amy said sadly.

"Oh... I'm sorry. What about your parents?" Mokuba asked.

"My father is the only family I have left. Mother passed away after she gave birth to me," Amy said.

"You're lucky, princess," Mokuba said, looking away slightly.

"Why is that?" Amy asked.

"... Seto and I lost both our parents when we were young. We barely knew them, let alone remember them," he said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh my... you don't remember them?" Amy gasped.

Mokuba shook his head no, tears now flowing down his face. Kaiba looked on sadly. It was true; he could barely them, too. Maybe once when he was growing up... he wished he did.

Suddenly... "THE GEMINI ELVES!" someone screamed.

The two flew out of nowhere, cackling as they came, sending people screaming. Kachua, the blonde elf, shot an orb of light blue magic at Amy's carriage. Mokuba placed up a wall of water to protect her. Kaiba called upon his Blue Eyes Essence and took to the sky, fighting Kachua in mid-air.

Lora, the brown haired elf, fired several violet orbs of magic at the other carriages. Yugi switched places with the Pharaoh and put up a force field to deflect it back. The two elves laughed as they dodged the attacks.

"Lookie, lookie, sis. Little Amy's got some protectors," Kachua mocked.

"They're a pitiful bunch... except for that one right there" Lora pointed at Kaiba. "And that one they call Leviathan's vessel" she pointed at Mokuba, who glared at the brunette.

"... Leviathan's... vessel?" Amy gasped, clearly shocked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, stay inside," Mokuba said.

'Are you ready, young one?'

'I'm ready!'

The crystal around his neck glowed brightly and the boy transformed into his deity god mode, markings appearing and he was back in his teenager height. Amy looked on in awe.

"Sweets gods above... it is true," she thought.

"Let's show dese girls how we do tings in our world!" Joey said, hands turning into diamond.

"For once, I agree, Wheeler," Kaiba said.

"Shall we, Sister Lora?" asked Kachua.

"Let's, Sister Kachua," replied Lora and they darted for the carriage.

Mokuba fought off Kachua, who happened to be the stronger of the two, while the others dealt with Lora. As he fired a barrage of water darts, Kachua only laughed as she dodged them with ease and retaliating by firing two orbs of light blue magic. Mokuba switched to ice magic and froze them in mid-air, turning them to dust.

With Kaiba and the boys, Lora was having a little difficulty with four-on-one. A shield of violet magic was around her while the boys pounded away at it.

"Enough of this!" Kaiba snapped, charging up his Neutron Blast and firing it at the shield.

The shield shattered into thousands of pieces and slammed into the brunette spellcaster, sending her into the ground with a vicious THUD!

"Owie... is that any way to treat a lady?" she yelled at them, getting up slowly.

"I don't about that, _chica_. But, you sure picked the wrong day to mess with us," came Spencer's voice from nowhere.

While she was distracted, Kaiba conjured a cage of white hot lightning, entrapping her inside.

"Hey, no fair!" she whined.

Then, Spencer appeared in a shower of golden sparks. Suddenly, Mokuba slammed into the ground and skidded to a stop at Kaiba's feet.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba cried.

The boy got up and saw, to his horror, Kachua going for the carriage. As she opened the door to grab her, a stream of white hot fire caught her full force and she slammed into a nearby tree. Amy stepped out, her hand smoking.

"Go _princessa!_" Spencer cheered.

Amy smiled sweetly at the slowly rising figure. Mokuba quickly joined her.

"You use fire magic?" he asked.

"Along with the other seven elements. Father is my teacher. But, enough chit-chat. Let's dispose of her," Amy replied.

Mokuba nodded. Facing the blonde female elf, they both combined their water abilities and unleashed it at Kachua. It slammed into her, carrying her into the current.

"I'll take it from here," Mokuba said, grabbing hold of the huge torrent with his magic.

He then directed it at Lora and the others got out of the way as the torrent swept up the brunette as well. Then together, he and Amy hurtled them into the sky, where they just became a distant star in the sky.

"An' don't come back!" Joey yelled after them.

"Nice work, everyone," Pharaoh said.

"Man, princess! I never thought you could do that," Tristan said.

"I was taught under my father in all of the elements. I'll tell you all much more when we get back to my home," Amy said.

Mokuba opened the carriage, allowing the princess to step inside before shutting the door.

"Anyone else hurt?" Pharaoh asked.

Everyone else seemed be okay and Tristan gave the signal to keep moving. The caravan set off once more. Mokuba hopped onto the single step sticking out on the side and hung onto to the railing on the roof, causing Amy to giggle.

"He's showing off," Kaiba said, smirking a little.

Joey and Tristan both had confused expressions on their faces, but Spencer and Pharaoh knew what he was talking about; the young hero was falling for the multi-elemental guardian princess. Sunset came and the caravan decided to stop for the night. Sleeping bags were pulled out and a bonfire was started up. Amy sat in the midst of the crowd as she pulled out her tan ocarina and pulled a melody she heard one of the villagers play. It was called the Song of the Ryuu.

Later that night, while all of them were asleep, Kaiba sat on his bag, staring out towards the distant sacred mountains from Amy's tale. The fire had long gone out and was now nothing but a pile of embers.

He clutched his stone as the story played back in his mind. The part that hit him the most was finding out that the essence living inside him was once human. Being granted such a gift from the gods themselves... something not even the dragon hybrid could comprehend.

"... Who knew..." he said softly as he stared at the essence stone in his hand. 

"Kaiba?" came a whisper.

Pharaoh had woken up and was walking over to him. "You're still awake. What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to him.

Kaiba stared out to the mountains again. "Did you hear that story Princess Amy told Mokuba?" he asked.

"Parts of it. Why is that?" Pharaoh replied.

"... Remember the Blue Eyes that died from the Seizui dragon?" the young man beside him nodded. "... He used to be human. His name was Azrael. He and his tribe all used to be human. But, he knew that his home had no chance of surviving a huge fight. But, the gods had other plans for them, so from his pure desire came the ultimate gift... becoming a Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba explained.

"What? So that dragon was once human?" Pharaoh gasped.

Kaiba nodded. "That's why I want to get there... so I can see for myself," he said.

"We will, Kaiba. Get some rest. We only have a half a day left to get there," Pharaoh said, returning to his sleeping bag.

Kaiba slipped inside his bag and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Arrival at the White Dragon Mts

**Ch 3**

With the tale told, the heroes and the princess's caravan journey their last leg towards the mountains.

Arrival at the Mountains of the White Dragon

As their destination loomed closer, they saw Kaiba suddenly unleash his essence and take to the skies. He hovered there for a moment, eyes closed.

"What's Kaiba doing?" Tristan asked, clearly confused.

Pharaoh didn't answer. After being told of the tale that Amy shared with Mokuba, he was still amazed at the fact that it was Azrael that gave his life to grant the teen CEO the ultimate gift that was first given to him by the gods thousands of years ago. Suddenly, they saw Kaiba's eyes snap open when he heard a very faint roar from the familiar dragon.

"It's Blue Eyes, isn't it?" Amy suddenly asked, and Kaiba replied with a nod.

"It sounds like they're calling them somewhere," he said.

"... I'll let you fly on ahead. I understand that you have a powerful bond to them like you do in your world. If they're calling, then go," she added.

"... Mokuba, stay with Amy and the others," Kaiba said, taking off towards the mountains.

The wind whipped around the brunette as he soared towards the mountains. Something was going on and he had to find out what. Then, he heard the distant roars of his beloved dragons, but a little louder this time. He got to the first home of the dragons and saw a village below him. People and dragon alike were hurrying towards, what looked like, a tower that looked like something from the feudal ages. He flew towards it and landed. Already there was the B.E. god and he caught sight of Kaiba.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

B.E. let out a few soft growls and Kaiba's eyes widened. He followed B.E. inside to what looked like a huge ballroom, but there was a nest there. Resting on the nest was another one, face contorted in pain. Kaiba soon realized what was going on; the female was giving birth! The female let out one last roar of pain before a cry that of a baby alligator reached their ears. The female relaxed and looked over at her newborn, purring and nuzzling it.

Kaiba walked over, reverting to his human form. Taking off his coat, he wrapped up the baby dragon and took him into his arms, a soft look in his icy blue eyes. He sat next to the female, a soft smile on his face.

"Did you decide a name?" he asked the mother.

The female growled something softly to him, sounding too tired. "... Hikari. A good name for a light attributed dragon," Kaiba translated.

The female B.E. nuzzled the baby in the teen's arms, joy in her eyes. The B.E. god nodded, as if approving this scene before him. The baby slowly opened its eyes to reveal innocent azure ones and Kaiba stroked its small head.

"Welcome, Hikari. Your mother has been waiting for you for a long time," he whispered to it.

Later on that day, Kaiba took care of the baby while the mother slept. Spencer arrived upon receiving the news of the birth and saw Kaiba outside, sleeping baby dragon in his arms.

"Is the mother ok?" he asked.

"She's fine. She's sound asleep. She named her Hikari," Kaiba said, looking down at the bundle in his arms.

"What about Princess Amy? Is she safe as well?" Spencer asked and Kaiba nodded.

"I left her with Yugi and the other, along with Mokuba," he added.

He then felt the baby in his arms shift in her asleep before settling back down with a high pitched yawn.

"Aww!" Spencer cooed a little too loudly.

"SHHH! That's too loud!" Kaiba hissed, shooting him a glare.

"Oops. _Lo siento_," said the king, clapping a hand over his mouth.

The teen rolled his eyes before heading back inside, muttering something about 'not being considerate' and 'being as bad as the geek squad'. The mother still slumbered and Kaiba found a spot on a soft couch and sat down. A little smile spread across his lips as he looked down at the now awakening baby.

"Morning," he whispered.

The dragon purred as she nuzzled Kaiba on the cheek. Then, he heard the mother stir, her eyes slowly opening. Kaiba got up and came over to the mother. She spotted her awake child and licked her gently, earning happy growls from Hikari. The mother growled something to Kaiba that translated into something like this 'Thank you for watching my child while I slept'.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?" Kaiba replied.

The female wearily nodded. Then, the door opened and Spencer came in.

"The others are here, along with Princess Amy," he said.

"Can you get up?" Kaiba asked the female.

The female slowly got up and all three went out the front gates and, indeed the caravan was coming into view with the five heroes leading. Seeing something in their ally's arms, they rushed up to look. Téa was the first to get there and saw a baby Blue Eyes nestling comfortably in the teen's arms.

"Cute... what's the gender?" she asked.

"Girl. Her name is Hikari," Kaiba replied.

"Can I see?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba nodded and knelt down and Mokuba stroked her little head, cooing at her. The dragon cooed back, her little claw going around Mokuba's index finger.

"Whoa... she's got her daddy's grip. By the way, where is he?" he asked.

The mother looked away, sadness apparent. "Oh... sorry. Did he...?" Mokuba started to ask, stroking the mother's snout.

The female growled something to him and Kaiba translated. "He died..." his eyes suddenly widened. "when that dragon attacked?" he exclaimed suddenly.

The female nodded.

"Dear gods... your mate... was..." Spencer trailed off.

Suddenly, the two elves appeared again with a vengeance. The mother roared angrily at them. However, they only smirked before unleashing a combined attack that turned into a magical net, entrapping her. She struggled against the bonds, but they held fast. She desperately roared something to Kaiba and he nodded.

"Mokuba, let's go," he said to his kid brother.

"Right!" Mokuba nodded.

Transforming into his dragon form, he took to the air, baby held tight in his arms with Mokuba, tapping into Leviathan's spiritual power, flying beside him.

"Hey! They're getting away with the key! Lora, catch them!" Kachua said while holding off the five remaining heroes.

Lora nodded and took off after him. As Kaiba and Mokuba descended down the mountain, darts of violet magic shot at him, grazing Kaiba's shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Lora hot on his tail.

"I can't fight with Hikari! I have to find somewhere to hide her," he said to Mokuba.

_Kaiba, bring her to your home. I do believe that you have a friend there, don't you? Plus, they'll never find Hikari _came D.M.'s voice.

Securing Hikari in one arm, he snapped his fingers and turned into a shower of sparks and sped away, leaving Lora in his wake, Mokuba following suit, turning into a shower of azure sparks

"Ooo, those boys are getting on my last nerve! That's no way to treat a woman like _mou_," she huffed.

_Lora, have you retrieved the key? _asked Raphael in her mind.

"Well... uh... you see... no..." she sighed.

_Why not? And where is your sister? _shouted the lord of the Red Eyes tribe.

"Fighting off those teen brats! But, there's a problem; that black haired brother of Seto Kaiba's... he wields the deity of the sea's spirit. He's no picnic, him and that stupid red head princess!" Lora explained.

_... Mokuba Kaiba, wield the mighty power of Leviathan? That's preposterous! _scoffed Raphael.

"I'm serious! I'll go find those brothers and—"

_NO! _Lora visibly winced at the sudden loudness. _Find the Kaiba brothers later. Bring me that key! It's the only way into the shrine!_

"What about Amy?" Lora asked, continuing her fruitless pursuit.

… _I'll deal with her myself _came the sadistic reply.


	5. A set up!

**Ch 4**

Will Hikari really be safe in the heroes' world?

A set up!

A portal opened inside Kaiba's office and the brothers landed inside. The portal snapped shut and disappeared in a flash of light. Kaiba, still in dragon form, huffed and panted from flying so far to get back home. A sound came from the bundle in his arms and saw that Hikari was crying.

"Hey, shhhh. It's ok. You're safe now. She's not here to get you. You'll be ok now," he gently said, rocking her soothingly.

Hikari stopped crying and Mokuba went to the living closet. He pulled out a small sheet and with Kaiba taking off the coat around her, he replaced it and Kaiba sat down on one of the couches in the office.

"Don't worry, Hikari. No one's going to take you," Kaiba said, stroking her head.

Hikari yawned again and curled up in his arms again, falling fast asleep. Suddenly, the door to his office opened and in came Kora, his secretary.

"Mister Kaiba! Master Mokuba! Where've—"

"Shhh!" Kaiba hissed, indicating to the bundle in his arms.

Upon curiosity, she came over and saw what was in the sheet. One look and her eyes widened. It was a young Blue Eyes White Dragon!

"Where—"

"We had an escorting mission and ran into trouble on the way. The Gemini Elves, Kachua and Lora, tried to snatch her, saying that she was a 'key'. Key for what?" Kaiba said.

"Maybe..." she gulped. "A sacrifice?" she ventured.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Using this one? No way are they getting their hands on her!" Mokuba growled.

Suddenly, the windows shattered and Kaiba stood up. Laying in the pile of broken glass... was Duke! Running to him, Kora helped him up.

"Kaiba... those goons are back... I think... I think they escaped," he said.

"And escaped we did," came a familiar female voice.

Soaring up to the window was their old nemesis's, Resheph and his girlfriend, Susiros.

"Don't you two idiots know when to give up?" Kaiba growled.

"Geeve up? HA! Meester Kaiba, you end your patheteec friends shall neever bee reed of us!" Resheph laughed.

"Duke, Kora, listen well; take Hikari and run. Find Yugi's grandfather and tell him what's going on. Mokuba and I can handle these two clowns," Kaiba said, handing the baby dragon to the secretary.

"Careful, Kaiba," Duke said before the two ran downstairs, leaving the brothers alone.

"It's payback time for getting us locked good, you snot-nosed brats!" Susiros snapped, firing an orb of red magic.

Mokuba blocked it with a torrent of water, redirecting it back at Resheph, who unleashed a wave of black magic, cancelling it out. Kaiba called upon his essence and Mokuba turned into his deity form, again turning into a teenager.

"This will never get old, huh?" Kaiba asked Mokuba, hands sizzling with electricity.

"No it won't, big brother. No it won't," Mokuba said, hands turning cold with ice magic and markings glowing with Leviathan's power.

The two took to the skies and the fight began. With Duke and Kora, who held the baby in her arms, they dashed downstairs as fast as they could. Reaching the bottom floor, they ran outside and dashed down the streets towards the Game Shop.

"YOU LEETLE BRAT!" they heard Resheph shout before they heard a blast of magic.

"Chill out, _Rishi_!" came Mokuba's shout, using Spencer's nickname for the warlock, following by a howling of ice magic rushing towards its target.

A loud crash, meaning the blast found its mark as Resheph splashed into the lake in the park. Then, more ice magic was applied to the surface, freezing it over.

"Nice work, Mokuba!" Duke cheered.

"Come on! We need to find Yugi's grandfather! If we stop, we'll get caught," Kora said, hearing the Dungeon Dice Monsters expert.

"Right, sorry," Duke said sheepishly before following the secretary.

Suddenly, Susiros appeared before them, a smirk on her face. Red magic glowing in her hand, she failed to see a stream of white lightning barreling towards her until too late. It slammed into her side, knocking her away.

"You can't stop, you geek! GO!" Kaiba shouted at Duke from the air.

The two hurried away and finally got to the Game Shop. They burst inside and slammed the door shut, huffing and panting.

"Hello?" came an elderly voice.

"Mr. Mutou!" Duke shouted.

Solomon Mutou, aka, Yuri, came downstairs, wondering who was coming inside.

"Prince Yuri, we have a problem!" Kora said to the prince inside.

Solomon transformed to the son of Spencer, worry on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Those two goons! They escaped the prison! They're after this one here," Duke replied.

Kora showed him the bundle in her arms, revealing the baby Blue Eyes that looked curiously up at him.

"Kaiba and Mokuba were running these Gemini Elves that want her. And this princess, too," she said.

"Where are they now?" Yuri asked, concern eminent.

"Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Spencer and Téa are back in, I guess, the Dimension, fighting whoever was after the baby. Kaiba and Mokuba are fighting—"

"That's good enough for me. Stay in here and watch the baby," Yuri said, summoning his Dark Magician Girl staff and dashing outside.

Back outside, the fight continued with the brothers having a serious advantage over Resheph and Susiros.

"Give up?" Mokuba asked, smiling sweetly.

"Little rats, the both of you. We're NOT going back to that rotten hole!" Susiros hissed.

Before they could vanish, Mokuba entrapped them both in a glass prison, nullifying their teleportation. He wagged his finger, making that 'tsk, tsk, tsk' noise.

"You know you can't run from a sea god. Give it up already," Kaiba mocked.

Yuri arrived on the scene, outline glowing light blue, but soon calmed after seeing the two entrapped within Mokuba's prison.

"I guess you didn't need my help then, huh?" he asked, putting away his rod.

Suddenly, Mokuba covered his ears, eyes shut in pain as he somehow heard Amy screaming for help.

"What is it?" Kaiba gasped, rushing to his brother's side.

"Amy… she needs help! We need to go back! I think the one who was after her grabbed her while we were away!" Mokuba replied.

"Then… why do they want the Blue Eyes?" Yuri asked.

"You fools… they deed not want zee dragon. They were after zee preencess. You were reeght, Meester Mokuba. Eet was a setup!" Resheph laughed.

"I knew it. I knew I smelled a rat. Yuri, can you get Spencer to get us back?" asked Kaiba.

_No need for that _came D.M.'s voice.

Suddenly, a white portal appeared before them. The doorway opened and as Mokuba stepped through, Kaiba stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Keep her safe," he said to Yuri.

_As for Resheph and Susiros, I'll have them transported back to Kingrah Prison. They won't escape again _said F.S.

"They better not!" Kaiba said before entering the portal, which shut behind him.

The three heroes made it back to the dimension and Kaiba's eyes widened at the scene before him; the mother Blue Eyes laid on her side, fatal injuries covering her body. The net holding her was gone, but the damage was already done. Spencer was doing all he can, but it was all in vain. He turned to the teen with sad eyes and shook his head.

"No..." Kaiba whispered as he rushed over to the female and knelt by her side.

The female slowly opened her eyes and saw the human at her side. She growled weakly to her and Kaiba nodded.

"Your daughter's fine. She's with some of Yugi's friends" he looked down, hiding the tears threatening to fall from his icy blue eyes. "... I'm sorry I wasn't here in time," he said, voice cracking a little.

The female nuzzled him, making him look up and the gang saw the tears fall from his eyes. She growled something to him that translated into something like this: 'It's not your fault. I told you to leave with my daughter. I knew one day... I would join my mate in the afterlife.'

"But... didn't you want to see your daughter grow up?" Kaiba asked.

The female nodded weakly and growled something in return, something that made Kaiba's eyes widened again.

'Please take of my daughter... I sense a bond already starting to form within you, Seto Kaiba... take care of her... for me.'

Kaiba nodded and her head went back down, her eyes slowly closing for the last time. Her body went limp and Spencer and Yuri both said a prayer for the dragon's spirit to find peace.

"... Seto," Mokuba whispered sympathetically.

Kaiba cried silently, mourning for the loss. Tears fell to the ground, making tiny damp spots, marking where they fell. Then, his sadness suddenly turned to unfathomable rage and hatred for her murderers as his outline began glowing white.

"... I will avenge you. Raphael will pay DEARLY for this travesty!" Then, he roared to the skies, tears now flowing freely "DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU MONSTER? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

The others felt his anger for Pharaoh went up to him. "We will get revenge, Kaiba. We'll rescue Amy and make sure Raphael receives judgment," he vowed.

Kaiba looked up, his tears spent and sheer hatred filled his icy blue eyes as he stood. He nodded in understanding. Mokuba wrapped his arms around his brother's arms and he returned the favor, rubbing his back.

"... Let's first find a burial place for her. At least she deserves a proper one after what she went through. She's joining her mate... she'll be happy," said Spencer.

Finding a place near the castle, they buried the great mother dragon and Kaiba was last to say a few for her. After he was done, he and Mokuba went inside the castle while the others met up to discuss the battle plan. Inside, Kaiba came to the nest that the mother had laid on, giving birth to Hikari. Brushing his fingers against the soft fur, he sat down. Silence fell on them as Mokuba looked on in sadness at his brother's own.

"... Mokuba, get Spencer to take you home. I have a feeling that Raphael was not only after Amy, but... you as well," Kaiba said after a moment.

"... But, Seto. What about Amy?" Mokuba asked.

"Listen, little brother. Raphael must be using Amy as bait to lure you in and before you know it... I might lose you," Kaiba suggested.

"You won't lose me, big brother. Leviathan will look after me and I can watch his back... in a sense," Mokuba tried to assure him, but the elder Kaiba wasn't buying it.

"What if he gets hold of that crystal? He'll use his power and then... it'll be all over," Kaiba said, standing up.

Mokuba shook his head, begging the differ. "He can't control his power. No one else but me can. Even you know that. If Raphael tried, there will severe consequences with trifling with a god's power like Leviathan's." Then, he added to his friend 'Right, Leviathan?'

'Absolutely, dear friend.'

Kaiba mulled over the idea, but his kid brother's safety was his main priority. He wouldn't allow this tyrant take away another cherished one. Spencer entered inside.

"Spencer, I need to ask a favor; would you take Mokuba home? I have a bad feeling that Raphael's after more than just Amy's powers," Kaiba asked the king.

"We had the same feeling, therefore, I'll take him home," Spencer agreed.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. I just can't take that chance right now with Hikari's mother gone and Amy, too," Kaiba apologized to the god vessel.

"I know, Seto. Just please rescue Amy. I..." he trailed off, a slight blush adorning his cheeks as he turned away.

However, it didn't go unnoticed by the two present in the room. Not wanting to push the matter, Spencer opened up a portal and glancing at his brother one more time, he stepped into the portal and Spencer followed and the portal closed behind them. Back in Domino City, Mokuba and Spencer headed to Kaiba Corp, where several workers were busying repairing the shattered windows. Seeing the future heir of Kaiba Corp, they stopped and shouted their homecoming welcomes.

"Where's Kora?" Mokuba asked.

"She's at home. Said she had something else to do, so she took off early. Where's Mr. Kaiba?" replied the first worker.

"He's... away for awhile. Thanks, guys!" Mokuba replied before hurrying out.


	6. End of tyranny

**Ch 5**

What will the heroes do now that Raphael has Amy?

End of tyranny

Back with Kaiba and the others, they planned to infiltrate Raphael's castle from the dungeons. But first, they will be split into two groups; Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan will be one that will create a distraction while Kaiba and Spencer will the other that sneaks inside. Once decided, the next morning, the group set off to the dark castle with Kaiba in the lead, his hatred still burning brightly in his heart and rage in his eyes.

"Man... I've seen Kaiba mad, but seeing him like dis..." Joey muttered.

"Who would blame him? A Blue Eyes was murdered, and to Kaiba, that's like killing one of his best friends," Spencer replied.

Alas, they arrived at a black castle that was surrounded by flaming molten lava. An ominous thunderstorm loomed overhead. Screeches of several Red Eyes Black Dragons were heard in the distance. Spencer closed his eyes for a moment, trying to lock onto Amy's power. After several moments, he opened them.

"She's being kept in the dungeon tower," he said, pointing to the tallest one in the center of the mighty fortress.

"Den, what are we waitin' for?" Joey exclaimed and started to fly ahead until Pharaoh stopped him.

"Hold on... this is too easy for us. Raphael wouldn't make it this way," he pointed out.

Sure enough, several Red Eyes Black Dragons flew towards them, spouting flames. The heroes flew out of the way of the attacks and retaliated with their magic. With the dragons distracted, the king and dragon hybrid in his ultimate form flew towards the tower and found Amy sitting on a bed in an empty room. Spencer rapped on the window and the red head princess looked towards the noise. She beamed at the sight of the king.

"The window's locked!" she called to him.

Spencer nodded and with a spark of gold magic, he popped open the window. As she climbed into his arms, he turned to see Kaiba gone! He realized that he was going after Raphael. Inside, Kaiba fought his way through guards towards, hopefully, the throne room.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he roared to them, unleashing a Neutron Blast at a large group, knocking them way.

He burst through the huge, double wooden doors, electricity crackling in his hands. There sat Raphael, elbow propped on the left armrest and head resting on his knuckle. Upon seeing Kaiba's arrival, he stood from his throne, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. Seto Kaiba, the wielder of the Blue Eyes essence stone. Truly, I've been waiting to meet you face to face. What an honor," he said.

"You must be the monster that killed that mother Blue Eyes. That's two I had to watch as they died in front of me! You make me sick!" Kaiba growled.

"My, my, what a tongue you have. I can see why you were chosen to wield the mighty powers of the Blue Eyes White Dragon; in your world, you have power and fame. Blue Eyes is also famous for its destructive power and all that stand in its way shall feel a power like no other cast down upon them. It's a shame it's grown into a softer race. To me, they have become lesser dragons... dragons I can easily exterminate!" he laughed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I about had it with you! You won't murder another Blue Eyes again!" Kaiba snapped, outline blazing with white light.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Raphael sneered.

"You bet it is! Now come on! Let's settle this!" Kaiba challenged, taking to the air.

Raphael scoffed and unsheathed, what looked like, a sword shaped like the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Kaiba glared, figuring this was going to be tough. Suddenly, a light shined before him and out of it, came a white, blue and silver sword, with the emblem of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He heard a faint roar and he recognized who it belonged to... Hikari's mother.

"Thank you," he whispered before dripping the sword.

"Now, shall we dance?" Raphael said.

Outside, the dragons were beaten and the rest of the gang, along with Amy, flew inside to see Kaiba engaged in a heated magical sword fight with the lord of the Red Eyes. Black and red magic with white and blue magic as the blades clashed repeatedly, their battle songs ringing out in the hall and echoing back.

"Where did Kaiba get dat sword?" Joey gasped.

"It must've been given by..." Spencer trailed off.

"We gotta help him, guys! He's gonna get injured if we don't!" Téa cried out.

Before they could do anything, Amy rushed towards the fray, a silver sword of her own drawn and it blazed with lightning. As Raphael parried Kaiba's attempted slash, he felt a stinging pain in his sword. He looked down and saw a huge slice and there stood Amy, a glare on her own in her eyes.

"Princess... how DARE you!" Raphael hissed dangerously.

"Your tyranny ends here! Surrender at once!" Amy demanded, her sword switching to ice magic.

"You little brat! I won't surrender like this! I will gain that power!" Raphael said, dashing towards the princess.

Suddenly, a mild blast of white lightning knocked him back.

"Where did that come from?" Pharaoh exclaimed.

"Sorry, guys. We couldn't stay from this party!" came a familiar young male voice.

They turned to see Mokuba, holding baby Hikari in his arms, who was snarling at the blonde male. His crystal glowed with Leviathan's power as he stepped from the shadows.

"How did you get back here?" Kaiba gasped.

"Leviathan. Another power of his. Now, let's say we end this," Mokuba replied with a sweet smile.

"The vessel of Leviathan... perfect," Raphael chuckled darkly.

Sensing a trap, Kaiba cried out "MOKUBA, GET AWAY!" But, it was too late as a dark lightning surrounded the two and started to sap away their energy, making them cry out in continuous agony.

"NO!" the gang cried out.

Now Kaiba had it. His eyes started glowing with white magic and the outline of the Blue Eyes emerged from the stone, its mouth opened in a roar that reverberated off the walls. The sword in his hand started to shine with white lightning. Turning towards the cage, he extended a hand out and chanted

_Your body and soul are no longer in agony_

_Freed by my power, I released thee!_

Then, turning to Raphael, who was clearly in shock, said the reverse.

_Your body and soul are no longer free_

_Held by my power, I restrict thee!_

The cage around Mokuba and Hikari dissipated and chains of white light latched onto Raphael's wrists, ankle and neck and the chains pulled him towards the wall, where he hung. No matter how hard he struggled, the chains wouldn't budge. His sword had dropped to the ground when he got caught in the spell. Joey picked it up and felt a familiar warmth.

"Hey guys... I tink... I just got a new power," he said, gazing at the sword.

Kaiba reverted back to human and Amy rushed over to him, worry on her face. Seeing the two would be ok, she sighed with relief.

"... Amy. You're ok," he said, sitting up.

Amy smiled. Kaiba came over and Mokuba jumped into his brother's arms.

"We did it, big brother," he said.

Hikari chirped happily and Kaiba picked her up. The small dragon nuzzled his cheek and Kaiba stroked her small head.

"Amy?" came an elderly voice.

The princess whipped around and her eyes widened. There stood a man with black and red hair, wine hued eyes and wore a black bodysuit with a tattered crimson cape that skimmed the floor.

"Papa!" she cried, rushing into his arms.

"My little Amy... you're alright." Then, he turned to the heroes. "I am Lord Vincent, the true ruler of these lands. Years ago, Raphael overthrew me in a revolt. He turned my own dragons against me, along with most of my people. I could do nothing but rot in the cell he placed me in. When I heard of you kids, I sent word to Spencer to help my daughter and stop Raphael's tyranny. From the bottom of my heart, I—no— WE thank you," he said, bowing to them.

"It was nutin'! It's what we do best," Joey said, looking proud.

Amy went up to Mokuba. "Mokuba... thank you for helping me," she said.

"Don't celebrate just yet, kiddies!" cackled someone from the shadows.

"You haven't won yet!" came two unified females.

"A real gentlemen or lady would finish what he or she started," finished a British sounding voice.

The figures appeared and there stood The Illusionary Gentleman, the Gemini Elves and the Witty Phantom.

"Aw man! Not these guys!" Tristan moaned.

However, Mokuba and Amy weren't worried at all. They stepped in front of the gang, smirking as they did.

"What's this? The little princess and some human boy! HAHA! I can't stop laughing!" Witty Phantom laughed.

"If you think you're so tough, why don't you come and get us?" Mokuba mocked.

"Alright... YOU ASKED FOR IT!" he screamed, darting for them, violet magic glowing in his hands.

With a battle cry, Mokuba slammed his hands onto the floor, creating a wave of water geysers. They slammed into the fiend monsters, sending him back to his accomplices.

"What the...?" Witty gasped.

"I tried to tell you, you moron! That's the vessel of Leviathan!" Lora yelled.

"I'm more than a vessel of a deity. Leviathan's my friend and always will be! Amy, let's say we get rid of these guys," Mokuba said.

"Hey! Don't forget us!" called Téa, joining them at their side.

The others held out their hands, which glowed with their respective magic. The enemies joined their attacks of darkness and launched the huge mass.

"FIRE!" the heroes cried out in unison.

A unified rainbow of magic streaked towards the black mass, cutting it in half and slamming into the servants of Raphael. They screamed as they were enveloped in light before vanishing into nothing. Outside, the darkness was clearing and the lava cooled over.

"The tyranny has come to an end. Thank you, everyone," Vincent said.

"Yes... especially you, Mokuba," Amy said softly, turning to the raven haired Kaiba.

"Uh, well... ehehehe... it was... nothing, I guess," Mokuba stammered, blushing again.

Amy giggled. "Oh c'mere, you," she cooed.

Cupping his hands gently in her hands, she brought his face in and their lips met in a kiss. Mokuba was surprised at first, but finally gave in and took her hands in his. What a moment he was experiencing; his first kiss! Joey, Tristan and Joey snickered while Kaiba only shook his head. Reminded him too much of himself and CJ. They finally broke apart and they smiled at each other.

"By the way, what was the power that Raphael was after?" asked Yugi.

"I'm guessing he was after this, right?" Kaiba replied, holding up the Blue Eyes sword.

"Ah yes... 'if one wields the two swords of the dragons, both light and darkness shall be one'," Vincent quoted from memory.

"So, Raphael was after the Sword of Blue Eyes," Spencer replied.

"I taught it was some mystical power!" Joey said, fairly surprised.

"Well... I guess she wants me to take care of this... and Hikari, as well," Kaiba said, looking to the dragon in his arm.

"Aww! Kaiba's a daddy now!" Joey said in a singsong voice.

"Shut it, mutt-face. And that sword you have there... you just got lucky," Kaiba quipped.

"LUCKY! I HAVE RED EYES IN MY DECK, DANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Joey yelled.

Hikari began to cry and Téa hit Joey on the back of the head. "You scared her, you idiot!" she scolded.

Kaiba finally calmed Hikari down and shot a glare at the blonde.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Now that Raphael has been overthrown, the land of Red Eyes has been returned to peace.

A new member and a new journey!

As the heroes began to depart back to their home world...

"Wait! Please wait!"

They turned to see Amy, dressed in a white halter top and blue jeans with white sandals running towards them, a brown backpack on her shoulders. She caught up to them and panted for a moment.

"I... I wish to go with you," she said.

"You what?" Tristan exclaimed.

"But, what about your home?" Téa asked.

"Now that Father's back on the throne, it'll be just fine. Also, I consulted him about my decision last night while you slept. He agrees that it will be an experience for me to travel to the other world," she replied.

"Really? Den, we be glad to have ya! Welcome aboard, princess!" Joey said.

"From now on, just call me Amy, ok?" she asked.

The gang nodded and stepped through the portal behind. Mokuba took her hand and went through. The portal closed behind them soon after. Back in their home world, Kaiba, Mokuba and Amy arrived back in Kaiba's office.

"Home sweet home!" Mokuba sighed in contentment.

Kaiba nodded in agreement as he laid Hikari down on the couch, where she curled up and drifted off to sleep.

"Wow... it's beautiful here. And look at the view here! It's gorgeous. This is nothing like back home," Amy exclaimed with excitement.

Then, Kora came in. "Mr. Kaiba! Master Mokuba! You're home!" she saw the princess standing beside Mokuba. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Princess Amy, but please, just call me Amy. It is nice to meet you," Amy replied with a bow.

"Nice to meet you as well," Kora replied with the same gesture.

"... Huh? What is it, Leviathan?" Mokuba suddenly asked aloud, clutching his locket.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba shut his eyes for a moment to listen to the deity as his outline glowed faintly with ocean blue light and his black hair started to flow around him as if he were underwater. It was a silent moment in the room before the light vanished and he opened his eyes.

"Amy... do you know something called a magic sphere?" he asked the red head princess.

Amy's eyes widened; of course she knew. They were scattered somewhere either in her world or this world. Not only that, they kept historical records or that of a person's journal thoughts.

"Why do you ask?" she replied, still in shock.

"Leviathan said some of them are hiding in this world and there are some back in your world, too. Over the years, treasure hunters have been seeking them, looking to make money off of them," Mokuba explained.

"That's bad, right?" Kora asked.

Amy nodded. "And we can't let them get their hands on them. History is stored inside them. Priceless history," she said, clenching her fists.

"I say we go looking for them and make sure they're put somewhere where those jerks can't get to them. Maybe Spencer knows a good place," Mokuba said.

"If history is stored in those things, then I guess I'm in as well," Kaiba volunteered.

"Great! Next mission: Sphere Hunting!" Mokuba cheered.


End file.
